Opposites Do Attract
by CeruleanWind
Summary: You know what they say... opposites do attract. And, that's exactly the case with Sonic and Shadow. Sonadow. Don't like? Don't read! Full of adorable fluffiness, because that's what I live for.


**Opposites Do Attract**

 **A Sonadow Story**

Black and blue.

They're the colours of a bruise, which makes sense, considering the two hedgehogs' past. They started out as rivals, two hedgehogs who race and compete with each other purely for fun. They both had a thirst to prove themselves to each other, and that sometimes ended in some violent ways.

But, you know what they say? Opposites always attract? That's the case here as well. They look out for each other, always at each other's side if the situation commands it. They turned from rivals to allies.

Think of two magnets. When you start pressing the two opposite sides together, they just suddenly lock together. Then, you have to exert some force to pull them apart.

Like, once the two sides have felt their attraction, they keep moving closer until they reach the point of no return.

Anyway, it's the same thing with Sonic and Shadow. They were racing through a beautiful mountain range one day. Their route led to a gorgeously sunlit meadow, and when their eyes locked, both of them felt a rush of freedom and happiness they had never felt before.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted, racing ahead of his counterpart, the cool air feeling fresh in his burning lungs.

Shadow, not being one to back down from a challenge, chased after Sonic, not bothering to get the smile off his face. He stayed a little ways behind his friendly rival, always making sure the other was in the lead.

Finally, Sonic skidded to a halt, breathing hard. His emerald eyes shone with excitement and exhilaration, showing just how much he loved that particular race. Shadow, too, slowed down, coming to a stop beside Sonic.

While Shadow was slightly distracted, Sonic took the opportunity to tackle Shadow to the ground, careful not to hurt the dark hedgehog.

"I won," Sonic breathed, the sunlight shining on his sapphire fur and making it look as beautiful as ever.

Shadow simply chuckled, looking away for a split second. "Fine, Faker. But I'll win next time." The name 'Faker' had been used as an insult in the past, but now it was kind of a nickname for the other.

The blue blur got off of Shadow and settled onto the feathery grass, his long blue quills brushing the soft blades as he did so. Both the hedgehogs' hearts still raced from the physical exertion, (and maybe from being in the presence of each other), so they fell silent while they caught their breaths.

"I think I enjoyed that too much," Shadow admitted finally, breaking the silence. "But, Faker, that was fun."

Sonic chuckled, closing his eyes briefly. "Maybe I agree with you," he murmured in an unusually light voice. "I'd like to do it again sometime."

A smile tilted Shadow's lips, a rarity for the dark hedgehog. "You say that every time. Face it, Sonic, we're going to do this until the day we die." Shadow closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts of a future with Sonic. This inevitably led to quite an obvious blush staining Shadow's cheeks.

"I don't mind at all," the cobalt speedster whispered back, also smiling. However, he felt a little more shy, a feeling you would only get around someone you like. The scene ahead of them played through Sonic's mind: he would peck Shadow on the cheek, making the dark one chase after him, ready to shoot a Chaos Spear.

Sonic leaned over to his friendly rival and lightly pecked Shadow's cheek, the action lasting a lot longer than he intended. When the blue blur pulled away, Shadow slowly opened his eyes, another small smile tilting his lips.

"You missed," the ebony hedgehog murmured simply. "Everything you've done has been spot on so far, but not that."

Immediately, Sonic flushed with embarrassment, clearly surprised at how his counterpart didn't mind at all. But, before he could say anything, Shadow pulled him close and connected their lips in a kiss.

It was short and sweet, only lasting for about three seconds, but both hedgehogs thought it was perfect.

When they did pull away, both Sonic and Shadow scoffed at each other teasingly. They didn't mind the kiss, of course, but neither of them wanted to admit to anything.

Sonic lay back on the grass, letting the sunlight warm his face. Silence settled over the two speedsters as they thought about what just happened.

Unknowingly, they reached for each other's hand, so they met halfway. They laced their fingers together, shifting their gazes to smile shyly at the other.

"We're so weird," Sonic giggled, entranced by the pure beauty of his companion's ruby-coloured eyes. "We have the power to do anything in the world, and we choose to do this."

Shadow laughed as well, moving slightly closer to his friendly rival. "There's nothing else that I'd rather be doing right now," he stated simply.

The blue blur sighed happily, looking back up at the sky, which was dotted with white, fluffy clouds. "Exactly. Maybe we should go get ice cream later," he suggested. "I'm _so_ in the mood for ice cream right now."

"Oh, yeah? Me too. I'd be glad to tag along," Shadow murmured, closing his eyes.

While Shadow had his eyes closed, Sonic made a move, leaning in and kissing his friendly rival again. He knew it was weird, but it felt... right, in some way.

The cobalt speedster's eyes slipped shut as he melted into the kiss, his cheeks and ears burning with a heavy blush.

It lasted for a while. About two minutes, in fact, before they had to part for air. They just gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, trying to catch their breaths.

"I have a feeling that the ice cream will taste like dirt compared to you," Shadow whispered at last, blushing slightly at his own statement.

Sonic blushed madly at that. "Shadow!" he scolded, faking an angry tone. But, his voice softened quickly. "Chaos. I can't stay mad at you." The blue blur sat up, shaking out his quills a bit, before tilting his face back up to the sun.

The dark hedgehog followed suit, but got to his feet instead. He held out his hand to help Sonic up. "Shall we get going, then?" he offered, smiling in that charming way that always made Sonic blush.

Sonic took Shadow's hand and got up, managing a small, shy smile. "Of course," he replied. "Why don't we race there? Go!" And with that, Sonic was gone.

"That beautiful little idiot," Shadow muttered before dashing after his companion, moving at top speed in order to catch up.

The wind rushed through their quills as they raced. And that's how they're meant to be. Together, forever.

 _Fin_


End file.
